Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electrical design, and, more particularly, to electrical design space exploration.
Designing electronic systems can be complex due to a multitude of design parameters. Designers define a design space for a particular design based on a plurality of potential values that can be applied to each of the design parameters. The designers then utilize computer aided simulation and modeling tools to analyze the design space so that an optimal set of values can be chosen for the design parameters. Electrical design and verification have become extremely complex and time consuming as the number of parameters and the frequency of the signals in these electronic systems continue to increase.